Hermione Granger- Life's Not Fair
by rushforth.erin
Summary: What if Hermione was in Harry's shoes? What if she had to take down Voldemort? What if she fell in love with someone she never thought she could love? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione raced up the stairs in a desperate attempt to catch Crookshanks. He had decided to try and eat Scabbers again. Ron followed closely behind. **

**Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled, "Immobulus!"**

**Immediately Crookshanks froze in place. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks before reciting the releasing spell. Ron was still running around frantically looking for Scabbers.**

**"Your bloody cat ate him!" he screamed.**

**"He did not!" she yelled back.**

**"Oh, so I suppose he disappeared into thin air then?" he replied sarcastically.**

**Suddenly Draco appeared on the stairs. "Hey! What's going on?" he asked. **

**"None of your business, Malfoy" Hermione snapped.**

**"Mudblood..." snarled Draco.**

**"Shut up Malfoy" growled Ron. "What are you doing here anyway? This is the entrance to the Griffindor Common Room."**

**"I was just... What the hell?!" Scabbers had started climbing up Draco's leg. "Get it off!" He squealed, hopping around trying to shake Scabbers off. He wouldn't budge.**

**Hermione and Ron were laughing hysterically. Tears were rolling down both their faces. Harry, who had heard the screaming, came out of the Common Room to investigate. He had his wand at the ready only to find a hysterical Draco hopping on one leg, screaming. He walked up to Hermione. **

**"What's going on, Mione?" He asked. **

**She couldn't answer. She was laughing too hard, so she pointed with her wand. He followed her directions and saw. Scabbers had started to gnaw at his pocket. **

**Harry couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. **

**After a few minutes, they decided to grab Scabbers and help Draco. **

**Ron jogged up to Draco and pulled Scabbers off. Draco immediately relaxed, but started blushing with embarrassment at the thought of the three of them laughing at him. **

**He quickly straightened his ropes and stalked off down the stairs.**

**"That was hilarious!" said Ron.**

**"Priceless!" added Hermione. She wiped a tear. "Well, I gotta go. I have an essay to finish. Bye." **

**She zipped into the common room, shutting the door behind her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the follows and favourites! Please send me a review and let me know if would like me to add anything for later in the story. Thanks. **

**-Chapter 2**

**Hermione grabbed her bag and pulled out her History Of Magic book. She turned to page 256 and began her essay on Why Did The Troll War Start. **

**She sighed. "How am I supposed to get a 3000 word essay done in an hour?"**

**She picked up her pen and parchment and began to write. **

**She had been writing for twenty minutes when Neville burst through the door. **

**"Hermione! Come quick! There's something wrong with Ginny!" He cried.**

**Hermione dropped her pen and bolted out the Common Room. **

**"Where is she, Neville?" Hermione asked calmly.**

**"She's in the infirmary." He replied.**

**She ran down the corridors as fast as she could and burst into the infirmary. Ginny was lying on the first bed, frozen as a statue. Her eyes were wide open and her left arm stretched out. **

**Hermione jogged up to the side of the bed. Ron and Mrs Weasley were standing there next to Ginny.**

**"Can you fix her, Hermione?" He asked, his voice shaking.**

**"I first need to figure out what happened, Ron." Hermione replied, as smoothly as she could. She knew exactly what had happened. Ginny had been petrified by a basilisk. A basilisk was a huge snake-like serpent that had two huge venomous fangs. It had huge yellow eyes that, if directly looked into, would kill you instantly. **

**Ginny had obviously not looked directly into its eyes, as she was still alive. **

**It was a shock really. Walking in and seeing Ginny lying in the infirmary, her skin pale and her eyes frozen open with terror. **

**"I'm going to go to the library." Hermione decided. "I will see if there is anything about this there." **

**"I will come with you." Harry piped up.**

**"Sure." Hermione replied. "Alright lets go."**

**Harry and Hermione walked out of the infirmary.**

**When they were out of earshot, Hermione stopped walking.**

**"Harry?" Hermione whispered.**

**"Yes?" He answered.**

**"I know what did that to Ginny." She whispered. "It was a basilisk."**


	3. Chapter 3

**p style="text-align: left;"strongSorry this chapter took so long! I have been so busy at school with tests and projects. Hope you enjoy! Leave reviews! Should be posting Chapter 4 soon!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 3/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""It was a basilisk" whispered Hermione./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""A basilisk?!" Harry asked. "Isn't that the giant snake with poisonous teeth?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fangs. And yes, it is." Hermione replied. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""So... can you fix her?" He asked, hopefully. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes. I know the recipe to cure a petrified person." She answered. "Go to the greenhouse and find Professor Sprout. Tell her we need to make a potion for Ginny."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Alright, Mione." He whispered as he dashed off./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hermione walked to the library. She was the only person there. She quite liked having the library to herself. It was peaceful and quiet. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emKill. Kill. Kill. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The sound echoed through the empty library. Hermione looked up from her book. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emKill. Kill. Kill./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The sound echoed again. Hermione got up and walked over to the door. She peeked out to see if anyone was there, the corridor was empty. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Kill. Kill./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She walked up to the wall and leaned her head against it. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emKill. Kill. Kill./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emYes. The sound is definitely coming from the wall/em, she thought to herself./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emKill. Kill. Kill./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The sound echoed away. She walked along the wall to try and hear anything else, when she walked straight into Draco and knocked him over./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh... I am so sorry!" she cried. "Malfoy.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She leaned over to pull him up. She pulled to hard and toppled on top of him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ah!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hermione landed with a thud. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You are so small, Mudblood. Yet you weigh so much..." he groaned./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't call me Mudblood, Malfoy." she growled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Only if you stop calling me Malfoy." he smiled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fine..." Hermione smiled back./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Deal" he grinned./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They shook hands and started to laugh. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emKill. Kill. Kill./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What was that?" asked Draco/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You heard it?" Hermione asked, surprised. "I thought I was imagining things."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emKill. Kill. Kill./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Let's get out of here!" whispered Draco./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah" Hermione nodded. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They ran out into the corridor./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emKill. Kill. Kill./em /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was getting louder. They ran down the corridor and turned the corner. The ran straight into something wet. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hermione looked up, but quickly looked down again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Mal... Draco" she whispered. "Don't look up. Keep your eyes closed."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay" he whispered back./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hermione turned and ran, pulling Draco right behind her./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p**


End file.
